I thought I lost you
by aya-heart-tooya
Summary: [OneShot] Jaken and Rin are attacked in Sesshomaru’s absence and when their Lord finally returns Jaken is alone, Rin killed in the attack. But if Rin was killed, why suddenly 8 years later has Sesshomaru been able to catch her scent again?


**Summary: One-Shot Jaken and Rin are attacked in Sesshomaru's absence and when their Lord finally returns Jaken is alone, Rin killed in the attack. But if Rin was killed, why suddenly 8 years later has Sesshomaru been able to catch her scent again?**

**Okay, random idea for this story, just kinda stuck itself into my head, so i hoep you all like it!**

* * *

"Rin! Hurry up will you! Stupid human child!" Jaken screeched at his young charge. 

"Coming Master Jaken," Rin called in her sing song voice. "Master Jaken, when will we be with Lord Sesshomaru again?"

"Stupid child, the lord has more important things to do than to take care of you. Now hurry up!" Jaken yelled, annoyed with the girl.

"Yes Master Jaken!" Rin sung, running up to the ugly green demon.

Just as the pair were about to enter the thick forest from the meadow they had been standing in moments before a large Snake demon thundered form the ground in front of them baring its large fangs.

"You travel with Lord Sssssesshomaru, do you?" It hissed at Rin and Jaken.

"AHHHHHHHH Demon!" Jaken squealed. He then held out the staff of two heads and pointed it at the demon, "DEMON BE GONE!" the fire shot out at the snake, but it caused the creature no harm. Instead it swung his tail out at Jaken, slamming him into on of the tree's like he were nothing more then a fly.

"And you are the child he keepsssssss. I have a sssssscore to ssssettle with him, and you sssshall do just fine asssssssssss compenssssation!" the thing bellowed before launching himself at Rin, "DIE!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rin screamed.

**: LATER THAT EVENNING :**

Jaken opened his eyes to something painfully jabbing him in the ribs, his head hurt and he was sore all over.

"Jaken get up. Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru asked in his impassive tone.

"Oh my lord!" Jaken exclaimed, "it was awful my lord! We were going to meet you, I swear, honestly, but we got attacked, a large snake Demon! He claimed he had a score to settle with you! The last thing I remember is Rin screaming before I blacked out!"

Sesshomaru swiftly turned to the meadow searching it for some sign of Rins' scent or whereabouts. He caught something on the air too, but it wasn't something he wanted to smell, blood, Rin's blood. Running to where the scent was originating form Sesshomaru found puddles of Blood, he recognized the scent immediately as Rins, there were also shredded torn pieces of her clothing around too. But her scent continued no where else, it ended right there.

"My lord! Have you caught a Scent of Rin, is she near by?" Jaken called as he ran up to Sesshomaru.

"She's dead." Sesshomaru stated impassively, but in truth his heart broke. He was to protect her, he had never wanted anything to happen to her and now she was dead. And that's exactly why he had always avoided humans, they were so fragile, and he couldn't bare the loss.

"OH no! I'm sorry my lord! I should have protected her! Please, if you mean to kill me do it fast, I beg of you," Jaken graveled with Sesshomaru, preparing himself for the death he was sure would befall him.

"Jaken, come. I will leave you behind if you do not keep up," Sesshomaru had already walked away form his odd squire. Jaken got up quickly, happy that he was still alive, and ran to his Lord. Though, now the journey seemed lonely, and empty without the happy songs of the young human child.

**: 8 YEARS LATER :**

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Please wait for me my lord!" Jaken cried as he ran after his Master.

He had been following Sesshomaru for as long as he could remember, and there was only one time he was ever slow enough for him to keep up, and that was when the young child Rin had traveled with them, but that was 8 years ago, and she was dead. Since that day Sesshomaru had been colder and faster than he had ever been before.

"If you do not keep up I will leave you," Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"Yes my Lord, I'm sorry my lord, please forgive me," Jaken babbled.

Sesshomaru just ignored him, it was a talent he had become quiet good at. He was on his usual treks through the western lands this month, and he had finally finished, now he was headed back to his castle where he would deal with business form there. Usually he would fly there and wait for Jaken to catch up, but for some reason he felt he should walk, even though it would bring him though a human village, he could care less, they wouldn't approach him, they were all terrified of him, he was a demon.

As they approached the village some of the villagers had spotted them and ran for the village in alarm.

"Demon! There's a demon coming! Everybody run! RUN!" They called as they ran from the village fields. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, humans, they were so annoying at times. He was getting tired of this, and he hadn't even made it to the village. But just as he was about to jump away into the sky a scent hit his nose, a scent that he recognized immediately, but it couldn't be. Sesshomaru perked up, but still it was the same scent.

Quickening his pace he lost Jaken behind him, but entered the village at top speed, the people staring at him. Everyone was hiding in their huts or cowering down between them. He followed the scent to a hut near the top of a hill, right by what he suspected to be the village elder's home. It was a small hut, but not poorly. Just as he was about to enter he was stopped by an older woman's cry.

"No! Please demon, leave the girl alone. She's been through so much already, please just let the child be," the woman cried, she was standing on the deck of the elder's home.

Sesshomaru turned to her, regarding her coolly, "Who is this girl, and what do you mean? Explain yourself." He approached the terrified woman. "Explain yourself and I will not kill you."

"We-We found her years ago in the forest near here. A demon had attacked her, but it was no where to be seen. It was weeks before she awoke from her fever4ed sleep, and still she was haunted with nightmares, very night waking up with shouts for a demon she called her Lord. She didn't speak much after that, it's been probably 3 years since I did last hear her talking, and that was no more than either a yes or no when she was answering a question. She's a kind hearted girl, but she's been traumatized, please, just leave her be." The woman explained quietly.

"What is her name?" Sesshomaru asked without emotion.

"She never told us. We always just called her Akina." The woman said, her knee's buckling out form under her as she fell to the ground.

He knew this scent, he knew it all to well, but if it truly was her, why had he never sensed her before now? Sesshomaru turned and walked back towards the small hut, "I will not harm the girl."

He walked into the hut which was shroud in darkness, it was a clean, and smelled strongly of Jasmine and honey, her scent. There was a girl, a young woman, curled up on the floor, fast asleep. He walked to her and looked down onto her soft features. It was her, he knew at once. She had grown, and her features were much more defined than before, but it was most defiantly her. She sensed his presence and shifted in her sleep, awaking herself from her slumber, but she could not see the face of the man that stood before her, she pulled back in fear. But the man leaned down and picked her up into his arms, cradling her against his chest. He was soft; he had long silky hair which hung over her as he clung to her. She didn't know who this man was, but she felt safe in his arms, she knew he would not hurt her. But still, she had to be weary.

The man turned to leave, with her still in his arms; she began to struggle, trying to break free. Where was he trying to take her?

"Be still Rin." Came the cold voice she had only dreamed of in the last 8 years. Was she just dreaming again? The man walked to the door and walked out, Rin still in his arms, but before she could look up to his face her attention was drawn to the large group of village men surrounding her hut.

"Be gone demon! Leave the girl; we have no business with you. Leave the girl and we will not be forced to kill you!" one of the village men called him out.

Sesshomaru placed Rin on the ground and put a protective arm in front of her. "The girl stays with me. She is mine to protect and mine alone. Now leave us." Sesshomaru said possessively.

Rin finally looked upon the face of the man who had taken her form her home. She had not been hearing things, it truly was her Lord, Sesshomaru had finally found her. But before she could go to him and cling to him like she had longed to do darkness engulfed her, "Lord Sesshomaru………….."

Sesshomaru turned when he heard his name escape her lips, and he reached out gracefully and caught her before she hit the ground. The villagers gasped as one.

"You are the Lord Sesshomaru? You are the one Akina always called out for?" A different villager spoke out this time.

Sesshomaru only picked Rin up bridal style and glared at the villagers, "Move and I will not kill you. You cared for Rin in my absence, so for that I am grateful. Now move, I leave, and Rin with me."

The villagers said nothing as Sesshomaru made his move to jump into the air with an unconscious Rin. If this Demon truly was the man that the girl they had called Akina called out to then she was probably in safe hands with him. And what could they do, he was more powerful than all of them put together. So with that, Sesshomaru leapt into the air and flew off into the west.

**: FOLLOWING MORNING :**

Rin awoke expecting to be back in her hut where she had gone to sleep the night before, knowing everything had just been another of her dreams, but she wasn't in her hut. Rin found herself in a large, beautifully furnished room, she was entwined in silk sheets on a feather bed, she was not in her hut, she knew that for sure.

Getting up she saw a magnificent silk kimono laid out on a chair near a large window, she seemed to be in a castle. Without paying much attention she slipped into the new kimono and brushed her long chocolate brown hair through with a brush she found sitting in front of a mirror on a vanity table. Then her eyes widened, what was she doing in this place, and why did it seem so familiar, then it hit her. This room, she had been in it before, but not for years, this was her room as a young girl, this was her room in Lord Sesshomaru's palace. But if that was true, then last night she wasn't dreaming it was real; Sesshomaru really had come for her, after all these years.

Running to the tall wood doors she swung them open with all her might and raced down the stone hall, she recognized this place, she knew exactly where she was and where she was going. She was going straight to Lord Sesshomaru's Office. But of course who should be standing in front of the doors to where he would be, but Jaken.

"You! Human woman! What are you doing in the Lords Castle? How dare you come in here!" Jaken shouted when he saw her.

But Rin didn't care, she hadn't seen the ugly toad in such a long time, it was a sight she had missed (who would have thought) running at him she picked him up and swung him around in a hug, "Master Jaken! How I've missed you!" she cheered before placing him down, dizzy.

With him unable to tell which way was up and which was down Rin pushed open the doors leading to where she knew Sesshomaru would be. She was right, there he was sitting at his desk working on something, but the moment she walked in he perked up.

"Rin, you have awoken," He said.

"Sesshomaru-Sama! How I've missed you!" Rin knew he might get angry with her but she couldn't help herself, launching herself at Sesshomaru, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug, how she had missed him.

What surprised her though, was that after he got over the initial shock of her hugging him, he returned it. Sesshomaru was still sitting, so he pulled Rin onto his lap and hugged her. "Rin, I'm sorry I didn't protect you. I thought I had lost you forever."

She couldn't believe it, had her Lord just apologized to her? And was he hugging her? She didn't know why but she felt like she had always wanted this, to be in Sesshomaru's arms like this. As she had grown up her dreams of her as a child playing in the meadows and just being with him changed to her in his arms, kissing him and being with him as more than a charger, but a lover. And now she was.

She pulled away form him, only for her lips to be captured by his in a passion filled kiss, how she had longed to be in his arms like this. Her mind went completely blank. Not knowing what the hell to do, lost in a state of shock, she simply pulled him closer, wincing as his claws scraped her waist by their intensity.

It was as if a heavy load in his chest just disappeared as he felt her tugging him closer to her body, only to be replaced by another, this time – much heavier. Locking his arms behind her back so she couldn't move, he bit her bottom lip, growling in content as he delved inside her mouth with his tongue.

Rin felt her body heat up by the lack of air in her lungs, and her face burned bright red from the intensity. Whimpering as he pulled back for a second to take a breath, she mindlessly reached forward to catch his mouth again in a hot kiss.

Torture. That's what he would call it. Pure torture. There was simply no other word for it. How could she affect him this way? Making the kiss deeper, he barely noticed what he was doing. He had no idea what the hell was going on, and if he had a choice, he'd rather it'd stay that way. It was as if his body was begging for more. Pulling his lips back for a mere second, he went for her neck before she could retaliate.

Rin gripped his shoulders as she felt his tongue relish her neck. Whimpering slightly as he pulled back and away form her. He knew what he wanted, as much as it contradicted all her believed in, he couldn't live without her any longer.

"Rin……" he whispered breathlessly, "Will you be mine? Forever?"

Rin's eyes widened, had he truly just said the words she so longed to hear? Had he just asked her to be his? She knew she had not misheard, it was true. Looking at his eyes, which were no longer stone cold and hard, they were filled with love and desire. She smiled and nodded, "yes, always."

That was all he needed, he swooped her up and walked through the door which lead to his chambers, laying her down on his bed and ravishing her mouth with his.

A million kisses (among other things) later, the sun rose again and time restarted.

She woke up; he hadn't slept, but pretended to. When she rose to consciousness she felt his warm arms and soft hair. The sheets were wrinkled and silky. She cracked open her eyes to greet sunlight pouring through the window and washing the room in soft yellows.

He was staring at her in his detached, cold way. "Good morning," he murmured.

"Good morning." She tried not to convey her nervousness; still, he sensed it and instinctually attempted to soothe her.

Wrapping his arms around her tighter he sucked on the mark he had left on her the day before, the mark that would be there forever, marking her as his Mate.

She smiled and bit her lip, before inching close and leaning against his bare skin. "Sesshomaru?"

He said nothing, but she knew that he was listening.

She gathered her courage and pushed through layers of guilt and decaying memories. She swam out of the sea of the past and into her future. "I love you."

His silence was filled with the song of the morning birds, perched on the edges of the empty courtyard beyond the window. A few seconds passed before he nuzzled the nape of her neck again, breathing in her scents. He wanted to lay forever by her side and touch her salty skin as the morning broke. Longing filtered through his mind and into his heart. He floundered for a few moments in fear of the inevitable course time would take, before Rin moved in his arms and he remembered that she was with him in his bed, enveloped in love and the morning's joy.

Reopening his feelings of betrayal had awakened in him feelings that life _will_ twist and change. The future was an empty space to be filled--nothing more. Rin was with him that morning, at that point in time. And Sesshomaru knew that that was enough for him, to just be with her for as long as he could.

* * *

**And that would be my story, not much I know, but it sorta popped into my head and I figured I should write it. Hope you liked it and please review if you liked it!**

**Luv,**

**Aya-Chan**


End file.
